


One Man Army

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [3]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Tom lives in the forest and meets Edd near the boards of his territory. Edd convinces him to join society even helping him get an id, but something is off about his new friend. On day, he has to do an errand and comes home to a gun to the face.Disclaimer
Relationships: tordtom - Relationship
Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733560
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is on my Wattpad! I'll be updating there first!

It took me a long time to make this picture as cover art.


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

Crunch goes the leaves as I walk further from my tree hollow. I sniff the air as the cold wind hits me, I shiver.

No fur or thick cloth to cover me, I wish I was a good hunter. That way I could have provided for mother....She didn't get to teach me before coming down with sickness.

I have nowhere to go and I know no one. I have become the nothing I was told I was.

Sighing, I brush my hair with my hands and look a round for the path to the pond. Not the cleanest place to bathe but I have to make do.

Once I get there, take my ragged potato bag shirt off and kneel. Looking into the water, I see the body I've always hated. Thin from starvation and pale from lack of sunlight. Usually the weather is poor and since I live in a tree burrow, the cold is insulated. That would be a good thing if I had a proper heat source.

I digress, I work on washing my arms and my chest. I take a minute to cover my chest with my hands and shiver more.

"It too cold....I'll do this some other time.", I give up on bathing.

Putting my shirt back on, I stand. Only to hear shouting in a distance. I rush towards the sound, which seemed like cries for help and distress.

" Hey! Whose there? Are you okay?", I shout back.

"If I'm screaming, that means it dangerous duh! Don't get any closer, I'm stuck.", the voice says as I stand a few feet a way.

The scene in front of me is odd.

A tall young man is hanging upside down by a rope trap on a tree. He's wearing green and has a brown hair. He looks so done with the situation.

"Help me down."

With a drop of sweat, I walk closer to the man. I ask him how he liked to get down.

"There's cutting the rope and you fall, I lower you down or I put something under you and you untie yourself."

"Seeing how you don't look strong, put something under me and hand me the scissors in my bag."

"Okay."

Digging though his bag, I finally found the sliver pair. I hand them over and observe the surrounding.

"I don't see anything I could use to hold your weight."

"I think there's a few blankets and two pillows. Put them under me and I'll cut myself down."

Doing as told, I watch the man fall on his butt and wince in pain. I stare at him until he noticed me. He stands up right a way.

"Thank you.", he brushes himself off.

"How'd this happen?"

"Rabbits eating my bait and I chased them."

"Oh...hey, I'm Tom."

"I'm Edd."

"Can you teach me how to hunt?"

It's obvious he owes me, so why not make the best of it?

"...", he says nothing and looks me over, judging.

"I think it would be best if you came into town instead."

"Why?", I tilt my head.

"Because it's dangerous for you out here and you look hungry."

I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine.", as I say this my stomach interrupts us.

"I have food."

"Okay.", I say eagerly.

\---------------

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\------------

I start out my day with the alarm clock waking me up, I get up slightly only to turn my clock off and lay back down. Five minutes later my alarm clock turns on again. I open my eyes and lean over the edge of my bed. Blindly searching for a hammer. Once it's in my hand, I take it and smash the clock. I sigh in relief. Which didn't last long as the clock continues to play once more.

In a fit of anger, I take my hammer and repeatedly bash the clock, didn't work. Frustration gets to me as I stomp over to the window and chuck it out the window as it rings.

"Stupid clock...Sigh...."

I close the window just as my (Horrible) neighbor curses at me for throwing a clock at him, totally incidental by the way. After changing into some day clothes, I go into the kitchen.

In the fridge I see that I'm low on cola. 

"I need to restock.....", I murmur.

_I know I don't have enough money on me, but there's a rich guy near the end of the block that want a pet dear. So if I can snag one in Diga Nia Forest, then I can by a five year supply._

With that in mind, I smile and prepare. I check off the list. 

_Carrots? Check!_

_Deer's like carrots right?_

_Net? Check!_

_Rope? Check!_

_Cage? Check!_

_Backpack of food? Check!_

"I'm ready to go! Just one more thing and I'll head out.", I say out loud to myself.

When I got everything packed, I walk out my door and lock it. When I get to my old rusty pickup truck, I start to run the car. I pack everything in the back and head off to the forest. I notice that I'm running low on gas and make a stop.

Something just occurred to me...I never called Matt to see if he wanted the deer now or if he wants it as a surprise. So while my truck is parked, I call Matt.

"Hey Matt, it's me! Edd? Do you want the deer to be a gift or what?"

"Edd! I can hear you through this oddly shaped device. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What did you ask?"

"I'm just calling to tell you, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise! What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"A secret surprise! But it's not my birthday yet."

"I know, but I'm just preparing for later, okay?"

"Okay!"

With a light chuckle, I end the call and get back on the road. When I get to the entrance, I walk up to the ranger station.

"Hello! I would like to know if it's okay if I can take a deer?"

"It's not hunting season yet."

"I'm not going to kill it! I just want a gift for my friend. He's not the smartest, but I'm sure he can take care of one pet. I don't know how you feel about it, but can I at least try? I don't have any guns or anything sharp, please? I'll only catch one."

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Fine...."

I went a round the back and hid my truck.

-And that's how I got here.", I finish my story as we drove to my house.

"You are illegal."

"You are too."

I laugh and Tom smiles.

___________

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\----------

Tom and Edd go into the driveway of Edd's house and park. When Tom sees the house he comments on how nice it looks.

"Thanks! My grandparents gave it to me when they moved."

"Where'd they move to?"

"Can you believe it? To the states! Why does everyone move there? Personally I'd rather move to Germany, but that's just me."

"An odd place to go, any reason?"

"There's this new place in Germany that's themed a round cola and junk food! Some sort of amusement park, I think? I hear the cola comes free if you eat there."

"Sounds unhealthy."

"Have you seen yourself? You're not healthy either."

Inside the house, Edd puts up his car keys and Tom sits at the kitchen counter.

"That's because I haven't eaten all week."

Edd pauses briefly before brushing over that fact. He smiles and comes up with a menu for Tom.

"By the way, what would you like to eat?"

"Meat!"

"Best choice! I have steak in the fridge, won't you be a dear and help peel the potatoes?"

"You call me an nickname and I'll hit you."

"Okay okay!.....Pina-colada."

Tom throws a random brick laying a round. It bonks Edd in the head.

"Ouch!"

"My hand slipped."

"I am the one cooking, so one more slip and you get salad."

"Lame."

Edd chops up lettuce and cabbage as Tom messes up the potatoes or rather potato.

"Can you be any slower?"

"I haven't cooked since my mom died, do you think I lived the forest for nothing?"

"....Want to listen to music?"

"Sure...."

Edd turns the radio on and begins to sing off tune.

"SUN-shiiine! Lolipops!!! RaINbows EvErYwHeRe~"

Tom shuts the radio off right a way.

"Okay, that's enough. Is the food ready?"

"....yeah, go sit down."

Edd grumbles as Tom sits at the table, he notices there are two unopened soda cans on the table. He reaches out for one.

"Don't touch that, it's mine!"

"But there are two-"

"Both are mine!"

"....okay.", Tom spoke so quietly with his head down.

Edd felt a sting of guilt when he saw him and looked a way.

"....You can have one. Only because I'm a great guy!"

Tom looked up and smiled faintly.

"Thank you....", Tom whispers.

Dinner began and no one poke. The sound of the clock ticking can be heard.

"Hey Edd....what happens after this?"

"....Do you want to stay? I know being near a stranger is dangerous, but....when I look at you...."

"Pity?"

"....yes but no....When I look at you I'm amazed that you lived for so long looking like that."

"I'm dirty and disgusting....your truck probably needs a wash."

Edd chuckles, "Probably, but I don't mind. Look, I want to help you. So, lets talk about this tomorrow, okay? Are you willing to stay in one of the spare bedrooms?"

The pleasant look Edd gives Tom made him think for a bit. Perhaps it would be fine? He won't be so hungry and it's warm in here too....

"O-Okay....for tonight."

Edd continues to smile and picks up the dishes.

"I'll clean up and you take a bath, it's up stairs. On the left side of the hall, next to my studio."

"Okay....thank you...."

"No problem! I'll bring some clothes and set them by the door when I'm done, okay? Night!"

"Good night...."

\-------------

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me fanart, my tumblr is MyWorld. Here's a link:
> 
> https://demigknight.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Problems of the Demonic Kind**

_Chapter teaser~_

\----------

I wrote this at the time my birthday was coming up. 

January the 7th is my birthday! So like what I wrote on Wattpad.

**Merry Christmas and Happy new years! See you later~**


	6. Chapter 6

\-------

Inside the bathroom, Tom locks the door as he turns the lights on. When he sees how dirty he looks, he's surprised Edd didn't spray him with the hose outside in the back. He frowns and take the tattered clothes he wore and tosses them on the floor.

Realizing how awkward it is to be naked in a strangers bathroom has him covering himself slightly.

"I need to hurry.....", he murmurs.

He turns to check and make sure he locked the door before stepping towards the bath. The bathroom is big enough take up a room and a half. Tom took a second to decide between a shower and a bath. The shower won.

He turned the head on and waited for it to heat up. While he felt bad about using someone else's stuff, but he did get permission to use the soap and shampoo. Once the shower was ready and the temperature adjusted, he got in.

"Hey Tom, I have the clothes ready! They'll be by the door okay? Good night!", Edd knocked on the door.

"Okay! Night Edd.", Tom responded.

The water felt nice against his body, he smiled slightly and began rinsing off the foam. The shampoo had a honey scent to it, he liked it. When he looked down, he notice had dirty the water got as it went down the drain.

"Wow....I'm gross....", he whispered to himself.

When the shower was done, he stepped out and dried himself carefully. Then he glided to the door and unlocked it. Barely opening it, he grabbed the clothes laid out for him by Edd.

A large, long sleeve shirt that shows how small and thin he is and sweat shorts.

"Okay....I guess I'll go to bed now...which room again? Let me see...."

Tom put the dirty rags in the hamper and exited the bathroom. The lights were all off and Tom quickly adjusted to the dark. Almost like night vision.

He thought back to lunch.....Dinner? and what Edd said.

"He never said which was his room, but I do know his art studio is next to the bath room."

Tom decided that Edd would pick the last room to be his bedroom and that the doors on the right were the spare rooms. The last door on the left is a mystery.

Tom took the middle door on the right and locked it. It was a plain room with no one occupying it until he showed up.

\---------------------------------

**Middle of the night....**

Tom tossed and turned in his sleep, he would grimace and frown. Tears would swell and drop a cold sweat. 

Suddenly, he sat up at a pinching pain in his chest. It ached and lingered, so he muffled his scream as he hunched over and shakes violently. Finally it all stopped.

He limped over to the full body mirror that stood tall next to the closet door. His eyes widened in fear at what he saw.

"No....not now....I thought I had more control....I-I.....Sniff"

Tears began to stain his face as he quietly opened the window and left. He ran with all he had as his emotions made him transform further. Once he made it back to his tree burrow, he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

Tom has another side to him, he can turn into a monster. He doesn't like thinking about the past so he doesn't talk about it. He's learned to control he shape shifting to some extents but some times he gets overwhelmed and lose it slightly.

\---------------

Edd woke up late morning and walked down the hall way. He didn't know which room Tom picked to sleep in so he went straight down stairs and began to make breakfast, by the time he finished he figured that Tom would have come down by now there's no sign of him.

"Tom?"

Edd goes up stairs and knocks on each door and waits, but each time no one answers. He starts to worry.

When he opened the door to the middle room he sees that the beds been messed up and the window was open. He frowned and wondered why he left and when?

\-------------

**BYE~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

What a conundrum. Here he is in his tree burrow feeling sad and lonely after waking up hours ago and now there Edd is looking at him with a sad expression, probably disappointed that he ran off.

"Why did you leave? I had breakfast and everything...."

"....", I didn't say anything.

He came closer and draped a cover over me and knelt down. I turned a round so I wouldn't look at him. I wasn't in my monster form anymore and I was not sure what to say to him. I can't just say the truth, I don't know how he'd react.

"Please trust me, I want to get to know you better."

"...I'm a monster."

_WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? Such an idiot, oh why don't I just tell him my life story while I'm at!?_

\---------------------------------------------

Edd chuckles and pats Tom on the head. Tom laughs nervously and stiffens up.

"You're not a monster, Tom! Look, I know you have some issues and everyone has their secrets, You don't have to tell me what they are but can you trust me to take care you? Please stay with me, we can be a real family if you want?"

Not wanting Edd to be suspicious of Tom, he reluctantly agreed to come back.

"Can...."

Edd looks down at him and he got more nervous.

"Can we really.....", his eyes shine brightly.

"Be a family?", he whispers hopefully.

Edd smiled warmly and nods. Tom grasps his sleeve and they continued to walk to the car. 

"Wait, can I go get my things?"

"Yes, of course!"

Once inside the car, they drive home.

"Tom, not sure if you have everything."

"I do, I didn't have much."

"I know you didn't have breakfast, so I put the leftovers in the fridge. I hope you like French toast and hash browns!"

"Uh....yeah...."

"You don't sound enthusiastic."

"I haven't had a proper meal in years...."

"Oh right....that reminds me...I need to take you to the doctors.....who knows what you have!"

Tom lowered his head in shame. Edd realizes his mistake and tries to correct it.

"I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean it in a bad way.....I was worried about your health is all."

Tom looks up solemnly and with a tiny smile. Edd felt sad at this.

"That's okay....I understand....."

Edd sighs, this will be a long day.

\------------------------------------------------------

**It's short, but so is Tom. Anyways, how do you think they should meet Matt?**

**Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

_He's name is Matt; everyone knows that._

_He is rich, popular and handsome._

_Everyone adores him and loves him._

He believes this with all his heart, but there was a time in his childhood that he didn't deserve it.

He doesn't like to think about that time since it made him feel bad.

Bad means ugly and Matt is **NOT** ugly, ever.

_Once. He did._

**Don't Talk about that.**

\------------------------------------------------------------

Matt finished his semi-monologue/ introduction by stabbing a fork into an apple to shut up his thoughts by threatening violence. He smiled at his thoughts quieting down and walked down stairs of his grandmothers home and into the living room.

"Hello, Gramgram!"

"Matt, dear! I made pancakes!"

He may be smiling, but he's sweating and trying to find a way to avoid eating his grandmothers cooking. She use to be a good cook, but she's going senile and last time she lost her dentures in the cakes- it happen again.

"They look lovely Grammy, but I've already eaten! Have you taking your pills?"

His grandmothers sparkling smile turns into a grim frown as she glared at him. She really hate her pills.

"Yes, I have! Shut your mouth little mister!"

He sighed and shook his head. She definitely didn't take her pills and probably flushed them, for the third time.

"Do I have to call your nurse again?"

"I don't need no stinking nurse, I'm fine! Matt, sweetie where did you go?"

"I'm still in front of you, granny."

"What?"

"I'm-"

"WhAt?"

:...sigh....I love you grandma."

"Oh! I love you too sweetie!"

"I'm calling your nurse."

"You're grounded!"

"You can't ground me, I'm an adult grandma."

"Grounded!"

\-------------------------------------------

The day past by like a breeze, nothing spectacular happened besides his reflection and of course him.

Matt took a stroll and finally remembered that call Edd made. He's so glad to have a friend? He doesn't know the chap so well but he likes to think that they might become friends. That way it's not just him and his dear old grandma.

Suddenly a memory of a Bear, a gun and him flashes in his head and he had to shake it a way.

_He's not bad._

_He's not **UGLY.**_

**_Be. Quiet._ **

\-----------------------------------------

To make himself feel better, he stopped by an accessory shop for some hats.

In the shop, he sees a few brooches that he was compelled to buy. A dog shape, a bird shape and a cat shape, a fox shape.

**I am not great at naming jewelry and clothing. So here are some pictures!**

\-----------------------

The dog is solid and firm. The bird is beautiful and bright. The Fox is clever and strong. The cat is fragile and quiet.

**Do you get what I was going for?**

A leader with no openings, but loyal none the less.

An outgoing person that show cases the best part of them self, but has a lurking darkness.

A patient and intelligent person, but tends to be violent and hurt.

A religious and mysterious person that's willing to help, but their misfortune over casts their sensitivity and kindness.

**Or something like that!**

\----------------------------------------

I hesitated to buy the blue brooch but got it anyway. Something about it made me feel uneasy.

_Like it reminds me of something that I've been trying to forget all day...._

_Whatever!_

\------------------

**Short, right?**

**Bye~**


End file.
